LoD Forever Madness
by demon girl9
Summary: new chapter be afraid very afraid
1. Default Chapter

LoD Forever Madness  
  
Disclaimer: What ever is in this fic I do not own except the plot. How many times have you heard that? Ok so I own plot and nothing else wait .. I OWN MY CHARACTER!!!! Sorry fans of Shana, Greham, and all others. Don't hurt me if you see someone else's ideas from their stories. DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
::two girls sit in a backyard the one known as Demon Girl has blood red hair with black tips, black wolf tail, is wearing black swimsuit top, jeans, combat boots, long black leather jacket at least two sizes to big. The one known as Sasha has long silver hair, white wolf tail and is wearing a red silk tank top, black jeans, and red sandals with spikes on the botte- e ACK!!::  
  
Demon Girl: (in majorly evil voice) (MEV) WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?  
  
::the-ACK-nar-ACK-nar:: (dies)  
  
Sasha: Hey I hired him!!  
  
Demon Girl: Don't care.  
  
Sasha: OK  
  
Demon Girl: (sitting in backyard with friend whines) I'M BORED!  
  
Sasha: ^O^ WE MUST READ INTERNET STORIES!  
  
Demon Girl: -.-, we already did  
  
Sasha: but I want to read stories where Shana dies and Dart is happy.  
  
Demon Girl: the chances of him being happy is very small by the way why are you obsessed with that fucking bastered Dart? Lloyd is better. ^-^  
  
Sasha: IS SO NOT!!!  
  
Demon Girl: FINE A DUAL OF LoD CHARACTERS!!! (uses author magic to call the lod cast)  
  
LoD cast: WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!?  
  
Demon Girl: ^_^Lloyd!! (mega glomps)  
  
Lloyd: ^_^ (huggles Demon girl)  
  
Sasha: ^_^Dart!!! (also mega glomps)  
  
Dart: ^_^ (Huggles Sasha)  
  
Shana: Hey Dart is mine!  
  
Demon Girl: ((O.O)) EVIL!!!!!!! DIE!! (uses strange power and Shana burns to death slowly)  
  
Shana: AAAAHHHH!!!! x.X (dies)  
  
((victim #1 it is fun to count victims))  
  
Kyle: NNNOOO!!! I liked her!! WAAHHH!!!  
  
Demon Girl: how the fuck did you get here? -_-,  
  
Kyle: back gate (inches towered Demon girl)  
  
Demon Girl: (Death Glare) (thinks to self) Pervert.  
  
Kyle: hehehehehe (backs up)  
  
Sasha: I love Dart! (is sitting on porch with Dart)  
  
Lloyd: (starts to walk away)  
  
Demon Girl: NO you don't (grabs Lloyd and glomps)  
  
Albert: who are you two?  
  
Lavitz: Yeah.  
  
Sasha: I love Dart. ^-^  
  
Demon Girl: (to occupied with Lloyd)  
  
Greham: excuse me (pokes Demon Girl)  
  
Demon Girl: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! TOUCHED BY THE DIRTY ONE!!!!!!!!! (kills Greham with frying pan she got from who knows where)  
  
((victim #2 hehehe))  
  
Rose: can you say paranoid?  
  
Miranda: shut up bitch.  
  
Rose: SLUT!!  
  
Miranda/Rose: (start cat fighting) RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Doel: oh great.a cat fight (rolls eyes)  
  
Meru: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!  
  
(Smack!!)  
  
Kyle: @.@ (unconsious)  
  
Meru: Thanks ^_^  
  
Demon Girl: (holding frying pan that is much more bigger than before behind back) No problem ^_^  
  
Doel: Hi (walks up to Demon Girl)  
  
((bold move))  
  
Demon Girl: (Glares) (MEV) WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!  
  
Doel: ((O_O)) I--I--I--  
  
Demon Girl: -_- What ever  
  
Harshel: where am I???!!!((O.O))  
  
Sasha: PERVERTED OLD MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (turns into a giant demon white wolf at least 20 feet tall and 1000lb of bone and muscles and has enormous teeth)  
  
Demon Girl: ((O.O)) ...oh...shit...  
  
Sasha: (eats Harshel) ^_____________^  
  
Krista: (pops up) WAY TO GO SASHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meru: ELLO!!!!!! Whoareyouanddoyouhavesuger?  
  
Krista: (slowly backs away) o_O' no.  
  
Demon Girl: I DO!!!!!!!!!! (run into house with everyone just staring)  
  
Meru: OK ^___________^  
  
::from inside the house::  
  
*GIVE IT BACK YOU NO GOOD THEIVIN JACKASS PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!!!!*  
  
All outside: ((O.O))  
  
::inside house::  
  
*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! (machine gun is fired)*  
  
All outside: ((O.O))  
  
::inside house::  
  
*.............*  
  
Doel: O_O .wow.  
  
Meru: uhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Sasha/Krista/Rose/Miranda: ((O.O))  
  
All others conscious: (trembling)  
  
::::heh heh I wonder what happened in the house. Give me a break it is my first chapter. REVIEW PLZ!!!!!! And be nice:::: 


	2. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Disclaimer: the disclaimer is same as last time.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meru: (on the ground) must.TWICH.have.su.TWICH.SUGAR!!!!! (gets up and run at the house)  
  
Sasha/Krista: DON'T DO IT!!! (run after the somehow sugarless Meru)  
  
House: (blows into oblivion) BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meru: (twitching on the ground) must have sugar  
  
Sasha: (has disappeared)  
  
Krista: (also gone)  
  
Demon Girl: (Standing in rubble) ^__________^ I GOT SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All others: O.O  
  
Meru: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^ (runs to Demon Girl)  
  
Albert: WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dart: where is my Sasha?!!!!!!!!! ;-;  
  
::in the sky::  
  
*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All except Dart: HUH!? ((O.O))  
  
::in crater in ground::  
  
*HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Dart: THAT'S SASHA!!!!!!! (runs to crater to help Sasha out)  
  
Demon Girl: but where is Krista?  
  
Lloyd: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!! (runs across back yard)  
  
Krista: COME BACK I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs after but is stopped by Albert)  
  
Albert: Don't please you don't want to make her mad. -_-  
  
Krista: (very mad) (evil voice) WHO? LLOYD IS MINE!!  
  
All except Demon Girl: (trembling in alarm that Krista was actually enraged which is rare)  
  
Demon Girl: (glowing crimson and eyes red) (MEV) ME! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Krista: (evil voice)YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!!!!!!  
  
Lloyd: Demon Girl HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Krista: (smacks him) shut up  
  
Sasha: CALM DOWN PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meru/ Doel/ Graham/ Dart/ Albert/ Lavitz: (all huddled together) ((O.O)) (somehow Graham is alive)  
  
*two hours later*  
  
(Demon Girl and Krista are still arguing)  
  
Meru: you got any fives?  
  
Albert: Meru this isn't go fish this is chess  
  
Meru: O.O oh (moves bishop) check mate  
  
Albert: WHAT!!!!!!!!! O_O  
  
Doel: (holding beer bottle) so.I.HIC.killed.HICHICHIC.him  
  
Lloyd: (also holding a beer bottle) that is like so.so.HIC..cooooooooool  
  
Lavitz: (holding a cigarette) not that interesting  
  
Sasha: two cards (takes two cards)  
  
Dart: three cards (takes three cards)  
  
Demon Girl: what where we arguing about  
  
Krista: I forgot  
  
All others: (fall over anime style)  
  
Sasha: one card (takes one card)  
  
All others except Dart: (stare at Sasha and Dart)  
  
Demon Girl: Sasha.Dart what are you doing?  
  
Sasha/ Dart: STRIP POKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasha: the last thing I want are his boxers ^_^  
  
Demon Girl: NOT IN THIS FIC!!!!! (snaps fingers and Darts clothes appear on him)  
  
Sasha: T.T Dammit (pouts)  
  
(rubble of the house moves and a girl that looks almost identical to Demon Girl crawles out)  
  
Sarah: ....ow... (rubs head)  
  
Demon Girl: Dammit  
  
Sarah: NO ONE MooooooooooOOOooooooooVE!!!!!!!! Dammit Demon Girl don't mess up my speech!  
  
Demon Girl: (shrugs shoulders)wasn't me  
  
Sarah: GIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEE MY..... who is keeps pushing the shift key!! (pulls out a bebe gun)  
  
Doel: (wets his pants) O.O  
  
Sarah: (walks up to Doel and shoves bebe gun in the side of his head) did you do it  
  
Demon Girl: stop interrogating the characters  
  
(in the distance the are police sirens)  
  
Sarah: .  
  
(police cars pull it to driveway)  
  
Police officer 1: (points gun at Sarah) Hands up!  
  
Po2: Wait there she is (points gun at Demon Girl)  
  
Po3: I'm confused ?_?'  
  
Demon Girl: SHOT HER I'M JUST AN INNOCENT AUTHOR  
  
Sarah: But she is Sarah I'm the authooooOOoor.DAMN SHIFT KEY!!!!!  
  
Sasha: Their identical (now confused) @__@  
  
Krista: (faints)  
  
(Police officers huddle and discuss)  
  
Rose: WTF  
  
Lavitz: uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh  
  
Albert: amazing.simply amazing (walks to the police officers) but I know which is the author and which is Sarah  
  
Police officers: REALLY!! O.O  
  
Albert: Yep  
  
Sarah: (sweats nervously)  
  
Demon Girl: (thinks to self) he better know  
  
Albert: the authors main weapon..and Sarah's is probably that.  
  
Demon Girl: -_-' Dammit.  
  
Sasha: I will tell who is who Sarah is the one on the..  
  
Dart: Huh  
  
Demon Girl: I hate it when that happens  
  
Sarah: (rolls on ground laughing)  
  
::::what the hell happened to my computer review plz:::: 


	3. Another Author arives

Lod Forever madness

Chapter 3

Demon Girl: I'm lazy today and the "N" isn't working and don't ask why and guest appearance by one of my favorite authors

Sasha/ Krista: who cares

Demon Girl: BTW Krista changed her name to Shantee :D I'll still put down Krista just to bug her and I don't own any one or thing in the story

Krista: MY NAME IS SHANTEE!!!!!!!!!!

Demon Girl: heheheeheheeheheheheh

End of disclaimer

(the policemen are totally confused because Sarah says she is me and we look almost identical)

Sarah: (rolling on the ground laughing her ass off)

Police man1: I CAN'T TAKE THIS (pulls out his gun and points it at Demon Girl)

BAM!

Demon Girl: (has a giant hole in her gut) YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All Police men: (tackle Sarah and take her to a home for the insane)

Meru/ Sasha/ Shantee/ Lloyd: you ok Demon Girl

Demon Girl: (turns to rest of group) I'm fine

All except Demon Girl: (throws up)

Demon Girl: (looks down to see her insides fall out) heheheheheheheh

Miranda: (faints)

Albert: (runs away)

Insides: (hit ground and start burning a hole in the ground)

Kyle: (runs around now awake trips on insides) AHHHHHHHHHHH!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!! (foot melts off and he dies)

All others: (stares)

Sasha: how?

Rose: coooooool

Shantee: how did that happen?

Demon Girl: I have acid for blood.

Sasha: O.o like Alien in the Alien movies

Lavitz: (scared shitless)

Demon Girl: (scratches head) hehehe Yeah.

5 minutes of staring

Insides: (burn through to China)

Innocent old man driving armored truck: lalalalala

Insides: (speeding though ground gaining speed)

((creepy huh))

IOMDAT: I'm so glad I bought this new truck but the only vunrable spot is the bottem. Oh well not like somethings going to come from the other side of the earth and burn through the engine.

Insides: (burst through ground and burns through the engine)

IOMDAT: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (crashes into tree)

Truck: (blows up)

Back with group

All: (stare at hole in ground)

Demon Girl: oh well didn't need those anyway

Bright light: (appears then dissappears leaving a person there)

Lavitz/ Albert/ Doel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (run away)

Person: (pounces on the three)

Demon Girl: (fixes hole) HI Freefall Insanity

Sasha: I thought it was Fifi

Demon Girl: it is...(blanks out)...FIFI (runs over to her)

Fifi: I have come for the jades and the angery man

Demon Girl: kay.... -.-.... Want some Mountian Dew?

holy music plays

Fifi: Sure! (grabs Mountain Dew) I love Mountain Dew!!!!!!!!!

holy music plays

Sasha: that's strange

Doel/Lavitz/Albert: (passed out from lack of oxygen form Fifi's powerful glomp)

Dart: whats with the music each time you say Mountain Dew?

holy music plays

Meru: (drinks Mountain Dew)

Demon Girl/ Fifi/ Meru: (shine with a bright light)

Rose: um...Mountain Dew...

holy music plays

Miranda: (sweat drops)

Sasha: (drinks Mountain Dew Live Wire and glows orange)

Shana: whats so great about Mountain Dew? I think it's gross.

lightning strikes Shana a bazillion times

dust of Shana: (burns)

Kyle: (crys over Shana's ashes)

Wind: (blows Shana's ash into Kyle's eyes)

Kyle: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! The pain!!!!!!!!! (runs around screaming)

All: (ignore)

:: that was a fun chapter::


End file.
